Episode 7300 (22nd March 2010)
Plot Audrey desperately tries to assure Gail she does not think her capable of murder, but Gail refuses to listen and asks Audrey to leave. Jason receives word that the buyers for No.12 have withdrawn their offer. Janice decides to forego a trip to the Rovers to prepare a low-calorie meal for Trevor. Tina's relieved about the sale falling through, telling Jason she would like to move back into the flat, as it's too crowded at No.11. Sophie chats to Sian via webcam. Sophie's missing her best friend but Sian promises she will return for Easter. Jesse calls in at Street Cars to beg for another chance from Eileen. She swiftly sends him packing and he goes to No.11 to collect his stuff. Before he departs, Jesse asks Julie to plead his case to Eileen. Julie reluctantly agrees. After a nervous start, John gets into his stride during his first lesson and proves a hit with the adult students. Molly sits at home struggling to write a letter to Tyrone. Trevor eats the meal Janice has prepared and tries to reassure her that he meant no offence with his remark. Janice acts unconcerned but still declines his offer of a beer. Jason and Tina inform Eileen that they are moving out. Molly tells Tyrone that she loves him and vows to make up for her recent behaviour. Tyrone's moved. David shouts at Audrey and Nick for not supporting Gail. They try to object but David slams out of the house. Audrey's chastened. Gail fights back the tears, realising that her own mother questions her innocence. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Lyn Fulwood - Susan McArdle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Sophie's bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Builder's Yard *Weatherfield Adult Education Centre - Classroom *Redford Prison - Visiting room and exterior Notes *Several students in John Stape's class have dialogue, but none of them are credited. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail becomes convinced Audrey thinks she is guilty, as only David supports his mother; Molly tries to find a way to break Tyrone's heart a second time, and Janice covers her feelings for Trevor. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,660,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2010 episodes